Acupuntura
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. A acupuntura é uma terapia tradicional chinesa com base em espetar agulhas na derme em pontos precisos. Acupuntura é frequentemente descrita como "porta de entrada do esoterismo científico" http://scienceblogs.com/insolence/2008/11/thatll_teach_em_for_using_an_actual_vali.php por causa do aumento do número de cientistas e centros médicos que aceitam que o tratamento de forma tão respeitável. [N.T.: espero que tenham entendido a ironia] Embora muitos médicos não acreditem em chi ou meridianos, acredita-se que a acupuntura é mais eficaz do que alfinetar aleatoriamente alguém com agulhas, enquanto dizem-lhes que estão ajudando, apesar de uma grave falta de qualidade, ensaios clínicos randomizados e um mecanismo quase completamente desconhecido de ação. 黄冬梅 DH, 黄光英 GH, 陆付耳 FL, Stefan D, Andreas N, Robert G. Acupuncture for infertility: Is it an effective therapy? Chin. J. Integr. Med. 2011;17(5):386-395. doi:10.1007/s11655-011-0611-8. Essa crença existe aparentemente porque as agulhas têm uma vibe ''menos "mágica" que outras formas de esoterismos. Apesar de gastar somas consideráveis de dinheiro, pesquisadores de acupuntura ainda precisam mostrar os efeitos consistentes, estatisticamente significativos e relevantes em ensaios clínicos adequados. "The best conclusion we can make today, based on all available evidence, is that acupuncture adds nothing to the non-specific effects of the attention from the practitioner." Acupuncture for Migraine Apesar de algumas pequenas amostras de pesquisas (casos, ou série de casos), incluindo um n = 57 randomizado estudo de placebo controlado a partir de 2009 sugerirem que a acupuntura pode aumentar a fertilidade em pacientes inférteis, Dieterle S, Li C, Greb R, Bartzsch F, Hatzmann W, Huang D. A prospective randomized placebo-controlled study of the effect of acupuncture in infertile patients with severe oligoasthenozoospermia. ''Fertility and Sterility 2009;92(4):1340-1343. doi:10.1016/j.fertnstert.2009.02.041. como editoriais e artigos posteriores afirmaram, estes resultados, "devem ser consideradas como preliminares à espera de mais provas", Niederberger C. A Prospective Randomized Placebo-Controlled Study of the Effect of Acupuncture in Infertile Patients With Severe Oligoasthenozoospermia Editorial Comment. The Journal of Urology 2010;183(5):1966-1966. e, "as evidências atuais que mostraram que a acupuntura pode melhorar a má qualidade do sêmen é insuficiente, devido ao pequeno número de estudos, inadequação dos procedimentos e/ou informação insuficiente para análise do sêmen, altos níveis de heterogeneidade, alto risco de viés, e má qualidade das informações. além disso grande parte dos RCTs Projetados são necessários." Kwon O, Jerng U, Jo J-Y, Lee S, Lee J-M. The effectiveness and safety of acupuncture for poor semen quality in infertile males: a systematic review and meta-analysis. Asian Journal of Andrology 2014;16(6):884. doi:10.4103/1008-682X.129130. Técnica Sua base teórica é que a saúde e a doença são causadas pelo bom ou mau fluxo de chi através do corpo, em particular ao longo dos doze meridianos principais do corpo (embora listem algumas autoridades como quatorze ou até mais) que funcionam da cabeça aos pés ao longo da corpo, e que estão associados com a bexiga, a vesícula biliar, o coração, o intestino grosso, o intestino delgado, rins, fígado, pulmões, baço, estômago, pericárdio, e o "triplo aquecedor" (三焦) também conhecido como "triplo queimador" em Inglês. "Triplo aquecedor" é necessariamente uma tradução do chinês: como não existe tal órgão, não há nenhum termo médico correto para ele Acupunturistas estão cientes disso, e dizem que este não é um meridiano particular associado a um órgão, e sim três funções no torso.. O acupunturista trata as doenças das diversas partes por inserção de agulhas em pontos de deitado sobre estes meridianos, conhecida simplesmente como "pontos de acupuntura" e manipulando as agulhas para aumentar ou diminuir o fluxo de chi ao longo desse meridiano. Variações da acupuntura incluem a acupuntura auricular, que envolve agulhas que furam em partes específicas do ouvido externo, que supostamente correspondem a diferentes partes do corpo (essencialmente a reflexologia, com as orelhas em vez dos pés); eletro-acupuntura, em que a agulha carrega uma pequena corrente elétrica; e moxabustão, em que a moxa (planta vulgarmente conhecida como artemísia, Artemisia vulgaris) é usada ardentemente no ponto de acupuntura apropriado. A acupuntura também pode ser usada para executar a sangria. Bleeding Peripheral Points: An Acupuncture Technique Isto é dito como supostamente bom para uma longa lista de doenças não relacionadas. A sangria chinesa é proibida na Califórnia. California Forbids Chinese Bloodletting, Ben Kavoussi, Science-Based Medicine, December 16, 2010. Origens Ao contrário de muitos remédios que apelam para a Nova Era, a acupuntura é genuinamente pré-científica e genuinamente asiática. O texto sobrevivente mais antigo lidando com a acupuntura é o texto clássico chinês de Medicina Interna do Imperador Amarelo, que data de cerca de 300 aC, muito antes de qualquer compreensão científica da doença, incluindo a teoria dos germes, teoria celular e biologia básica. De acordo com o texto, por volta de 3000 aC, a acupuntura foi inventada pelo deus chinês Shennong. Yang, Lihui; Handbook of Chinese Mythology; New York: Oxford University Press; pages 190-199 A acupuntura perdeu terreno na China do século 17 em diante, com a introdução de ideias científicas ocidentais. Ela recuperou parte de seu prestígio durante a Revolução Cultural dos anos 1960 e 70, e é amplamente praticada na China moderna. Tornou-se popular no Ocidente a partir da década de 1960. Embora os princípios da acupuntura têm permanecido os mesmos desde os tempos antigos, o sistema sofreu mutações inevitáveis e acréscimos: o sistema original, por exemplo, tinha 365 pontos de acupuntura; alguns sistemas modernos catalogavam cerca de 2000. Não há ciência para suportar nem mesmo um ponto, e inventar mais deles só faz os pacientes pagaem mais dinheiro. Eficiência Espetar agulhas nas pessoas pode causar a liberação da corrente sanguínea de endorfinas e esteroides naturais, como o cortisol. A versão médica disto é chamado de estimulação intramuscular e tem alguma utilidade no tratamento da dor crônica. Acupuntura, na medida em que trabalha, parece fazê-lo desta maneira. O alívio da dor na acupuntura parece ser mediado exclusivamente por meio da libertação de endorfinas, como qualquer efeito analgésico percebido faz, reduzindo ou eliminando quando o paciente tem sido pré-tratado com um antagonista de opióides, tais como a naloxona. [http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/1654741 "Interaction of diazepam and naloxone on acupuncture induced pain relief" — Eriksson SV, Lundeberg T, Lundeberg S. Am J Chin Med. 1991;19(1):1-7.] Entretanto, os poucos supostos estudos que mostram eficácia tem sido criticados por má concepção, análise pobre e maus resultados. Another overhyped acupuncture study misinterpreted de fato, se a acupuntura fosse realizada pelos mesmos padrões que todos os outros medicamentos e drogas, a má qualidade dos estudos teria impedido-a de nunca ter sido aprovada para uso pelo FDA (Food and Drug Administration, sigla em inglês). "Em resumo, Ernst et al. Demonstraram que a evidência para a eficácia da acupuntura para o tratamento da dor é questionável, para dizer o mínimo, e de particular preocupação, pois seu uso pode ser perigoso. Se as 57 revisões sistemáticas que esses pesquisados tiveram foram para um medicamento de prescrição e uma lista semelhante de efeitos adversos graves que foram relatados por essa droga, nós hesitariamos em prescrever a droga. há alguma razão para não realizar a acupuntura com os mesmos padrões?" Acupuncture revisited Quanto às reivindicações mais amplas de acupunturistas, parecem ser improváveis, dada a base não-científica dos seus créditos, que eles alegam poder ter muito efeito sobre a fisiologia de um paciente através da manipulação do fluxo de uma substância não-existente em torno meridianos imaginários. A Fundação Educacional James Randi observou que, em estudos "sem agulhas vs com agulhas", a metodologia do estudo é uma consideração importante. [1] No entanto, um estudo recente usando uma ressonância magnética para ver a atividade cerebral durante uma sessão de acupuntura descobriu que os pontos de acupuntura específicos têm efeitos distintos sobre a atividade cerebral em áreas específicas que não são, de outra maneira, previsíveis anatomicamente. http://ecam.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/content/full/2/3/315 Doenças Intermitentes É notório que os acupunturistas tendem principalmente a fazer propaganda de suas habilidades para tratar precisamente aquelas doenças que são crônicas, mas de forma intermitente melhor ou pior (dores de cabeça, acne), ou que têm um forte elemento psicossomático (impotência, asma), ou que garantidamente irão se resolver rapidamente, de qualquer maneira (o resfriado comum), e estão, portanto, lucrando com o efeito placebo e a regressão por parte da mídia. Provavelmente sem querer, então... Doenças Também tem sido encontrado que, longe de curar a doença, a acupunctura tem sido um agente de transporte para a hepatite C, resistente à meticilina Staphylococcus aureus, a acupuntura micobacteriose. British Medical Journal: Acupuncture transmitted infections, (Patrick Woo [sic] et al.) — BMJ 2010; 340:c1268 Em um estudo prospectivo de 190,924 pacientes de acupuntura, a taxa de "eventos adversos graves" (morte, traumatismo de órgãos ou admissão hospitalar) verificou ser 0,024%. Num outro estudo prospectivo de 229,230 pacientes, a taxa de eventos adversos que necessitam de tratamento específico "verificou ser de 2,2%" 18.0 18.1 Acupuncture-related adverse events: a systematic review of the Chinese literature by Junhua Zhang et al. Bulletin of the World Health Organization 2010;88:915-921C. doi: 10.2471/BLT.10.076737. Dr. Offit escreve: "O argumento final contra a acupuntura é o mais difícil de refutar. As agulhas da acupuntura não são inseguras... Pelo menos oitenta e seis pessoas morreram de acupuntura." Paul A Offit, M. D. (2013). Do You Believe in Magic? Harper. Dozens killed by incorrectly placed acupuncture needles: Professor of complementary medicine calls for adequate training for all acupuncture practitioners after survey reveals punctured hearts and lungs among causes of death over past 45 years by Ian Sample (Monday 18 October 2010 12.21 EDT) The Guardian. Infelizmente, não existe quase nenhum mecanismo de relatório para a acupuntura, e assim os verdadeiros danos são difíceis de estimar. Acupressão Acupressão é a acupuntura sem agulhas. A acupressão é parte do pacote ocidental de hipóteses e práticas conhecidas como Medicina Tradicional Chinesa. Você pressiona os pontos de pressão da acupuntura para afetar o sistema de meridianos e trazer alívio mediante o reequilíbrio entre o yin, yang e o qi. Pelo visto. Efetividade Considerando que as agulhas são o pouco da acupuntura que parece fazer alguma coisa, com o resto da teoria sendo esotérica, a acupressão é, sem surpresa, não muito boa. Estudos mostram http://consensus.nih.gov/1997/1997Acupuncture107html.htm NIH Consensus Development Program (3–5 November 1997). "Acupuncture — Consensus Development Conference Statement". National Institutes of Health. os efeitos possíveis, tais como interação com os sistemas de redução de dor do corpo, mas a um nível que não é estatisticamente significativo. Estudos estão em andamento. Referências